Through the Firewall
by Ink.Infinity
Summary: Warning:If you do not enjoy humor,fanfictions,and a bit of romance,you should not be reading this story. If you don't like fanfics,you shouldn't even be on the site! ;
1. A Crazy Grandmother and a Curse

_Through The Firewall_

_Chapter 1: A Crazy Grandmother and a Curse_

"Hello?" I called out to the empty room.

"Is anyone in here? Grandmother Alice? Mom?" I stepped into the dark sitting room and flipped the lights on, then looked around. Where could my mom and grandma have gone? I flicked the light switch to 'Off', then jumped as a raspy voice behind me croaked,

"What are you doing down here young lady?" It was my Grandmother, Alice. I sighed in relief, I had been looking for her and my mom just now, and now I just needed to know where mom was.

"Grandmother, do you know where my mom is?"

"Oh, is that you Dinah? Dear me, you look exactly like your mother when she was your age!"

"Yes Grandmother, you've told me that almost 50 times already..." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes like that young lady, it makes people feel as if you are going to faint from boredom!" she scolded me. I yawned and checked my watch, it was almost four a.m. As I yawned, my brain woke up and reminded me where mom was. My little brother Timmy had spent the summer at my dad's place in California while I moved in with mom and grandma in Rhode Island.

Mom had left early in the morning to meet him at the airport. Sometimes I really got annoyed by the whole 'divorced' parent set-up; I had tons of friends and a great life in Seattle, Washington. Then my mom, Caroline, had a fight with my dad, Matt, and next thing you know Timmy's spending the summer with dad while me and mom are living with crazy, but rich, grandma Alice in the mini state of Rhode Island!

I went up to my room and turned on my computer, then went to slide my favorite Evanescence CD into my stereo. I threw myself onto my _huge_ new canopy bed and moped over my parents, my brother, my grandma, my life! To be blunt, my life officially _sucked!_ My mom was already going out with my new high school's _English_ teacher, of all subjects! My dad had already gotten over us and was married to some ditzy blonde Barbie chick 'Jennifer'; I mean come on, living in _Hollywood_, married to a blonde named _Jennifer_? Anyone else in here sense a mid-life crisis?

Then to top it off, I'm named after Alice's cat, Dinah, from Alice in Wonderland and my crazy grandmother keeps telling me that our family is actually descended from Alice! Also that the Red Queen cursed our family so that until, "...a female of Alice's blood, names of Alice or Dinah the feline companion, makes peace between the Land of Wonder and the World of Reality, your family shall not be released from my spell." Apparently this spell means that if you're descended from Alice herself, because she escaped the Red Queen after insulting her, and if you're named either Alice or Dinah (Dinah was Alice's best friend when she was young) you'll be given a chance on your 16th birthday to apologize in some way to the Red Queen's descendants and lift the 'curse'.

My grandmother believed in all this though, and since my 16th birthday was today, she had ordered me to stay in my room, after she had removed all my mirrors. She believed that mirrors were the only way for Wonderland to create a portal, but honestly, I thought if the Red Queen was serious, she'd find other ways to make a portal. I had hidden one 'portal' though, and got it out so I could brush my hair. I thought that if grandma was right about the curse, I'd be in serious trouble.

I had waist-long coal black hair, and cat like golden-green eyes. My skin was very pale and almost vampiric; I had a certain 'air' around me that had reminded my old friends of our feline friends. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and sat down at my computer. One thing I loved to do was write, fantasy tales about dragons and headstrong princesses that saved the prince, added humor, and made everything right.

As I sat down today though, I heard an unusual "Bleep...Zzzzzz" sound come from the monitor. I was instantly hit by a wave of anxiety, what would I do without my computer, my connection to my old friends? But after it ended, and after I had waited a few minutes, everything seemed normal. So I went ahead and started typing in my blog. As soon as I typed in my name though, I felt an odd electric kind of feeling, the feeling you get when you meet an old friend, or rival! All of a sudden my mind seemed to overload, and I collapsed.


	2. The Flowers and Mister Dormouse

_Chapter 2_

_The Flowers and Mister Dormouse_

As I fell, I heard and saw very different things. I caught a whiff of smoke; I heard laughter and saw beautiful silk scarves float by. I saw children playing in an ethereal garden, appearing almost as amazing as the seraphim and cherubim. But all I saw was not relaxing and reminiscent of paradise, no; I heard screams and saw the Jabberwocky. I saw fathers being dragged away by giant men in uniforms of black and blood-red. I saw people's houses being set on fire as they slept.

I must have fallen asleep, for I don't know how long. As my eyes fluttered open, I caught a strong whiff of flowers, and my nose detected the rich aroma of roses A shadow fell over me, and I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Was it one of those cruel men in black and red?

"Is she alive, do you think?" a normal enough voice asked.

"Why do you inquire to me young Daisy? I am but a simple Rose, destined to forever be misunderstood as a romantic with hundreds of beau!" squeaked a dramatic, err, rose! I decided to open my eyes. When I did, I could only see a ladybug on a leaf in front of me. I must have fallen into a garden, I thought. I silently pulled myself up, and as fast and quiet as I could manage, I attempted to tip-toe into the surrounding forest.

"Why, wherever are you going young lady?" A stately baritone inquired.

"Yes, why do you try to tip-toe away?!" the shrill dramatic Rose asked of me.

I slowly turned around and straightened my back. As I looked down to make sure my clothes were neat, I realized that I was wearing a dress! I was positive I had been wearing jeans and a turtle-neck before…Well, a change of clothes is nothing compared to landing in another world. I rather did like the dress anyways; it was a pretty Victorian styled dress, somewhat like Alice's dress from the Disney movie. The only difference was that the dress was a beautiful shade of emerald, shimmering with shades of gold and blue dyed into the silk, the effect it created _was_ quite enchanting. Nether the less I turned my mind away from my appearance for once, and turned my eyes to the owners of the tall, thin shadows that had fallen on me.

"Why, why, you're…you're just flowers!" I exclaimed, but flowers couldn't talk!

The tall bluebell turned her aquamarine eyes to me and replied with a simple,

"But what else could we be? What kind of flower are you?" I gulped, wondering that if I'd ever wished flowers could talk, this was not the place to have made that wish.

"Well, excuse me Misses Bluebell, Rose, and Daisy; but you see, I'm not a flower, I'm a girl."

I bowed my head, resigning myself to these last few moments before I would hear them scream and feel a thorn stab my side… I waited one minute, two, three minutes, four. I was alive! Then I heard stifled giggles, then high-pitched laughter.

"Why, my dear, you must be mistaken, you _are _a flower! Quite a pretty one too, if I do say so myself." said the Rhododendron.

I looked down at my feet, and then screamed! This wasn't possible! I had, I had roots and leaves!

"Now see here you proud, vain flowers! Turning the poor girl into a flower! Tsk-tsk, how bored you must have been! Why don't you go ask the Queen to play games with you if you are so bored you silly pea-brains…!" An odd, short, portly grandfather like man had entered the Garden, and started waving his cane at the flowers.

With a look of regret on her face, the Rose waved one of her leaves and I felt a tingle in my legs. When I looked down, I let out a breath. I was a girl again, thank you very much! The odd man was wearing what looked like a cap in the middle of his silver mane of hair, but wait, that wasn't a cap. Those were, _mouse _ears! I quickly took a step back from the quiet mouse-man and was hit by fear again. How impossibly unusual could this place get? As I was thinking, the old man spoke;

"Come along m'dear, I am Mister Dormouse. I shan't hurt you, never fear… I have been sent by Mister Hatter to come along and fetch you! Our party is just around the bend, young Mister Hatter heard your scream and the Flowers' laughter, so he sent me to find out what all the fuss was about… Well, come along now!" as Mister Dormouse spoke, I hadn't noticed that he'd also shuffled. When he finished, he was already at the Garden Gate.

"Well girl, come along! Oh and what is your name by the way? We do need proper introductions, or how shall we converse!" he asked once more.

"Oh, that's right! My name is Dinah, sir. I am 16 today, and I like to write stories! Sir, by the way, where are we?" Why, what was wrong with me? Usually I took forever to give a proper answer… What _was_ this place? Well, I shouldn't have asked, because I don't think I would've liked the answer. Mister Dormouse said;

"We're in Wonderland of course! The most wonderful place in the universe!"

To me, I thought anywhere but Wonderland would have been the best place in the universe.


End file.
